We are requesting support for basic science graduate students, medical students, residents and postdoctoral fellows to participate in the 25th annual National Neurotrauma Symposium. The National Neurotrauma Symposium is the primary forum for the presentation of the most current research on the pathophysiology and treatment of central nervous system injury. The Specific Aims of the 25th annual National Neurotrauma Symposium (2007) are: 1. To provide a forum for the presentation, discussion and feedback regarding the most recent findings in Neurotrauma research and to encourage interaction between those new to the field and those with extensive experience. 2. To have relevant and thought-provoking presentations by researchers not directly involved in Neurotrauma research. The goal is to foster new ideas and ways of thinking into mainstream Neurotrauma as well as to encourage scientist from other disciplines to engage in Neurotrauma research. 3. To encourage the participation and education of students studying in the field of Neurotrauma. The Symposium fosters student participation through large poster sessions, student oral open-communication sessions, student poster competition, social mixers, student travel awards, and subsidized student registration fees. 4. To continue to encourage the involvement of researchers from women and minority groups in Neurotrauma research. The Symposium is the forum for scientific and social activities hosted by Women in Neurotrauma Research, the professional society for women in clinical and laboratory Neurotrauma research The program for the 2007 Symposium will feature 21 invited lectures, 12 oral presentations of selected student/postdoctoral abstracts, 4 poster sessions with a total of approximately 300 posters, and a student poster competition. The presentation of these exciting new areas will foster Neurotrauma research that will lead to new techniques for the treatment and rehabilitation of patients afflicted with head and spinal cord injury. The direct relevance of this project to public health rests in the exchange of new ideas and the debate generated regarding advancing laboratory findings into clinical practice. Students, basic scientists, clinician-scientists, and practicing clinicians come together to present and discuss their latest discoveries and advancements in the field of Neurotrauma. Particular efforts are made to actively engage students to participate and interact with leading basic scientists and clinicians. [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable]